


We Will Rise(Only to Fall)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Literal Mess, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Betrayal, Claudia died from a rogue druid, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Hurt Derek, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know who yet, I hate deaton, I've listened to Achilles Come Down for five hours straight, It's midnight, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mysterious Alan Deaton, Not Beta Read, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff's name is Noah, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Someone will die, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles is just really conflicted, Untrustworthy Alan Deaton, War, Was gonna be a oneshot, We Die Like Men, all the argents are dead, allison is racist, angsty, had too many ideas, insane allison argent, magic allison argent, minor villian Stiles Stilinski, noah is dead, sad!Stiles, stiles is confused, the darach killed Noah, villian allison argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allison Argent looses everything to werewolves and decides to turn to dark magic to even the playing field and get rid of the Hale-McCall pack. She enlists the help of her friend, Stiles Stilinski to help her. Stiles agrees and decides that maybe, just maybe, getting rid of supernatural creatures isn't such a bad idea. Not until his own guilt eats him up from the inside out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Still not sure - Relationship, maybe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue. I love AO3 pero sometimes the formatting get's awkward for me after I post sometimes. Like it'll look normal in editing but once I post, it goes into a massive blob. I'm praying to Persephone that it doesn't do that this time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I don't have an updating schedule. I'll update as soon as I get chapters finished.

“Am I the bad guy, Stiles?” Allison asks as she turns her back to Stiles, “Am I a villain to them?”

“No-”

“Then why don’t I be the bad guy then?” Her voice hollow.

Stiles steps forwards, confused as to what she means, “What?”

“Join me,” Her eyes shining purple.

“Wait-”

“Why not? I mean, why the hell not!” She throws her arms up and spins to face her friend, “ These werewolves. These creatures have stolen everything from us. They stole my family. They stole your parents. Our hope. Let’s be the bad guys.”

“Allison… I don’t think I’m following.” Stiles kicked at the wet dirt beneath his muddy boots.

“A rogue druid cursed your mother to die. Derek Hale killed my mother and my grandfather. Peter Hale killed my aunt.The darach killed your father for a useless ritual sacrifice. The alpha pack killed my father. We have nothing but ourselves now.” Allison grabbed Stiles’ hand, “They refuse to accept me into the pack. They kicked you out of the pack.”

“I mean, I guess but still…”

“We’re humans, Stiles. HUMANS!” she released Stiles’ hand, “We’re nothing to them. So let’s be the villains in this story and get rid of them. ONCE AND FOR ALL!”

Stiles took a deep breath and stepped forwards, “I don’t fully disagree with you but I can’t just betray them like this. They’re still our friends, Allison.”

“I know why you’re doing this. Scott.” She turns harshly and puts her hand against a tree, “Do you really think that Scott is really your friend, Stiles? He dropped you once. What’s to stop him from doing it again! Let’s be honest here, he’s not on our side. No one is.”

“But what about Lydia?”

“Don’t you get it! Everyone we ever thought was on our side. ISN’T!” Her fist slamming against the tree, “As long as we’re humans, they’ll never respect us. As long as we’re still weaker than them, None of them will ever accept us.”

There was a pause. Silence filled the air. Allison finally turned again to face Stiles. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Let’s eradicate them. Let’s blow all of these supernatural motherfuckers up to kingdom come!” Eyes shining purple with pure magic and madness., “This is a new era. An era where there are no more shifters to make us cower before them.”

“It doesn’t sound entirely insane but…”

“So join me.” She grips Stiles’s shoulder tighter.

Ever since Scott had been bitten, life has been one massive hellhole. From rogue evil alphas to darachs. So many people have suffered or died because of this mess. A mess that was caused because Peter Hale killed Laura Hale and bit Scott. Stiles had been growing ever more distant with his so-called brother. He had been paralyzed. He has had to tread water for two hours holding up an ungrateful brat that was a paralyyzed Derek Hale. He was tortured as a way to get to Derek Hale. His father was kidnapped and killed. After all of this, the werewolves still kicked him out of the pack he helped create. None of this would have happened if the supernatural never existed.

“Ok.” He agreed, “I’ll join you.” His voice was strong but his mind filled with doubt.


	2. Chapter 1: A Spark is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes home and thinks things over. In the midst of an internal crisis, Allison tests him to meet her at the nemeton.

Stiles flopped onto his messy bed. His room is constantly a mess. No one is there to scold him into cleaning. It’s been almost a month since his father’s death and he still isn’t sure he’s handling it well. Stiles lost both parents to supernatural beings and tonight he had agreed to help Allison Argent kill their classmates. Their friends.

“Sometimes I really wish you were still here mom.” He muttered under his breath.

He laughed at himself dryly. Why was he trying to keep quiet? He was the only one in the house and no one had come around the house in over three weeks.

The only person Stiles could count on was himself. Not Lydia Martin. Not Scott McCall. Not D….not Derek Hale….

Yeah. Not even Derek.

Time had passed and without Stiles realizing and soon enough, the sun was shining into his room. His mind still racing. He wanted to help Allison. Part of him really wanted to just eradicate the werewolves. To make them suffer like he had. There was also a part of him that just wanted to belong, to be with the pack and enjoy their company again.

He was betraying them. Just like Allison. Just like Scott. Like Kate.

Betrayal just seems to be part of human nature. Seems all the way back to Adam and Eve betraying God’s trust and eating the forbidden fruit then Cain to Abel by killing him. No matter how much he tried, Stiles knew that in this situation, he’d be betraying someone. This wasn’t about him anymore. This was bigger than himself, This was a war and he was going to make sure that he was on the winning side.

Eyes stinging with unshed tears, Stiles’ body curled in on itself. It wasn’t until a soft vibration tore his thoughts away from it’s internal battle and instead to his phone.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone to see who had texted him. He already had an idea of who it was.

Allison.

_Hey Stiles. Can we meet up?_

With his vision becoming more and more blurry, he shakily responded back to the huntress.

_Yeah. When and where?_

Without a moment's notice, Ten minutes. The nemeton.

The nemeton…. He should have assumed so. That stupid tree stump is full of untapped magic. Magic that he knows Allison wants so she can get her revenge. Revenge that Allison somehow roped Stiles into helping.

Why is he even helping? He doesn’t want to hurt anyone anymore than they already have been hurt. This is wrong. This is so wrong…..

So why had he already driven halfway to the nemeton without realizing?

He shook away the shock of what is happening and continued a silent drive to Allison.

It’s Saturday. Saturdays used to be the days he and Scott would watch movies and talk about girls(and the occasional boy). The after Scott got bit, Saturdays soon morphed into training days or pack meetings. Stiles wasn’t shunned away, they actually encouraged him to join in but Stiles always felt the underlying tension between himself and the werewolves. They all used to be equals. Nothing setting them apart from the other other than social standards at school but that’s it. Then people kept being bitten and suddenly, it wasn’t social standards anymore. It was power.

Power that Stiles didn’t have.

That is what set him and Allison aside from the rest. They all had some sort of powers. Lydia’s banshee screams. The werewolves’ claws and fangs. Kira’s swords.

Allison had hunter training but she was still human. Stiles had a metal baseball bat.

“Hello Stiles.” He stood at the foot of the nemeton Allison Argent sitting with her ankles crossed, “So nice of you to join me on such short notice.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Her eyes are still purple. Will they stay like that forever?

“You said you’d agree to help me but do you fully understand what I am asking you to help me with?”

“Um…” Stiles tugged at his collar awkwardly, “I don’t...know.”

Allison stood up and made her way to Stiles. She walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He froze as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain it to you. You won’t be confused anymore. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

“I’m not scared.”

“It’s so cute that you think that but we both know that you are terrified. You’re scared of hurting them.” She pouted.

“They are still our friends whether you think so or not, Allison. I don’t like the idea of hurting friends.”

“No. Do not do soft on me Stiles!” She pushed him down harshly so he was now sitting on the nemeton. She stood towering over him as if to prove that she was in charge.

“Those _things_ aren’t our friends. They are monsters. What you want is an illusion! You miss the idea of their friendship so you substitute those vile creatures as friends.” She spat, venom dripping with each word.

“What do you even need me for Allison? You have magic now. You don’t need me.”

“No. I think you misunderstand me.” She knelt down and raised his lowered chin, “I am going to need you. Your brains, your plans. Everything. We’re friends and I can’t do this without you. They need to see what they lost and I’m going to show them what I’ve gained.”

He scoffed, “You want my brain?”

“More than that. Remember when Deaton said that you had something called a spark?”

“Yeah…”

“Well I did my own digging into what he meant. I just assumed that it was some sort of small thing, like a belief sort of thing and that’s how you did the mountain ash thing. I was wrong. It’s in the bestiary-”

“There was nothing in the bestiary that mentioned a spark. We translated it all and there was nothing.”

“Yes there was. It was hidden with invisible ink. I wondered why something like this would be kept such a big secret so when I translated it, I understood why. Sparks are magical beings. Their power is unmatched and cannot be stolen. The magic comes from the person’s core and it is so incredibly powerful. If a spark wanted, they could flatten half of the world without breaking a sweat. That is you Stiles. You are a spark and Deaton knew.”

“If Deaton knew then why didn’t he tell me?”

“I don’t know. I mean, he is the Hale emissary. He probably hoped that you’d never find out and ruin the pack or something. I don’t know but what I do know is that you are very powerful.”

“Allison. This sounds great and all but I don’t even know how to harness this power even if I do have it.”

“Stiles. It’s inside of you. Dig deep and try to connect with it.”

“HOW?!”

“Like this!” Allison grabbed both sides of Stiles’ head and started to chant under her breath.

His body felt like it was on fire. Allison's hands glowed purple and continued what she was doing. Stiles’ breath hitched and he squirmed trying to get away, for some reason he couldn’t scream. A wave of coolness finally overran his body immediately causing him to sigh in relief.

“It’s okay now Stiles. You can open your eyes.” Allison spoke kindly.

He hadn’t even realized that his eyes were closed.

“What did you just do to me?” His throat suddenly felt really dry.

“Why don’t you see for yourself.” She smiled as she pulled out the camera on her phone so Stiles could see himself.

Staring back at himself were a pair of bright orange eyes.


End file.
